Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Rainboa!
'Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Rainboa! '''is the 10th episode of Season 23. Summary Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Peso bring an injured rainboa to the Sick Bay. Then, after letting it out to let it have fun, Atlantic Kwazii must catch the rainboa and bring it back to the wild before it takes over the Octopod. Plot The episode begins in the Rainy Forest of the Fantasy Forest where Kwazii is helping Peso bandage up injured Fantasy Forest magical animals while Sofia was busy making new power discs for Kwazii and Captain Jake's magical creature power suits. Kwazii and Peso thought they were done, but just then, Kwazii hears some hissing from behind some bushes and goes to check it out. When he cleared the bushes out of the way, Kwazii's eyes went wide when he saw the most amazingly beautiful boa he ever saw lying on the ground! Only the boa was rainbow colored! But when Kwazii got close to it, the rainboa snapped at him to stay away but Kwazii calmly tells it that he is not going to hurt him and just take him to see Peso so he can see if there is anything he could do to make it feel better. Kwazii wasn't sure if the rainboa was convinced, but the rainboa calmed down and slithered down into Kwazii's arms. It was really heavy in his arms, but luckily, Kwazii used his super strength to carry it to Peso and walk back. Meanwhile, Peso was done with his last patient and Sofia was done making her last disc. Just then, Sofia heard some painful hissing and turned to see Kwazii holding a rainboa. After pushing down the rainboa, Kwazii explains that he found the rainboa behind some bushes and his scales looked like they were hurting. Peso didn't look scared anymore and finds an ointment for hurt scales for the rainboa as he squeezes a flipper full of ointment and rubs it gently on the rainboa's scales. The ointment cooled the pain down and it seemed to make the rainboa better as Kwazii asked it how it got hurt. The rainboa explains that he was sleeping in the trees when a giant brave eagle came to grab it with it’s talons. The rainboa managed to escape, but the brave eagle cut it’s scales while it was escaping and that was how the rainboa got hurt. Peso comforts the rainboa and tells it that it’s safe now, and that there is nothing is worry about. They then decide to bring the rainboa to the Octopod sick bay and let it stay in there to recover from it’s injuries. At the sick bay, Kwazii and Captain Jake stayed with the rainboa while Sofia was helping Peso fill up the containers with tongue depressors. Kwazii and Captain Jake played with the rainboa by bouncing a bouncy ball to it and it bounced it back to Kwazii or Captain Jake. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Animal Communication * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Sleeping Spell * Super Strength Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 23 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images